Terra Phobia
by The Silver Cats
Summary: Join the Storm Hawks as they try and get a powerful crystal off a terra while trying to conquer their worst fears. Completed!
1. Prolouge

**Prologue:**

With the last of his strength, he pushed himself up onto the ledge. Panting, he took out the crumpled map and gazed up at the large open entrance that led into the vast and open terra. "At last," he gasped. "At last I've found it!" His wandering eyes traveled over to the pale green crystal. "And the Uhdivator crystal is mine!" As his fingers closed around the crystal, the sky darkened. A grunting noise startled him and he let go of the crystal. It's nothing, he thought to himself. I'll just grab the crystal and get out of here. The growling noise came again, and this time he turned around.

Something hovered over him. Something big… and ugly.

His whole body began to shake. The colour drained from his face. His mouth dropped wide open… and he screamed.


	2. Aerial Keepaways

Chapter 1

**Ummm.... just for your wonder, this is yes a sequel to "The Silver Cats"... and other things like that... **

**If you're wondering about something in the story, look it up in our profile first before asking questions! Thanks, anyway, and enjoy.**

* * *

"WOO-HOO!" Aerrow cheered at the top of his lungs, twirling in the air with his skimmer, and tossing the orange stone over to Finn before Aloe could grab it. "You missed!" Radarr screeched and stuck out his tongue.

Aloe scowled. "I may have missed," she said scornfully. "But I know SHE won't." Finn looked to where Aloe was staring but then was hit by a strong gust of wind that knocked the stone out of his hands. Vera then swooped under the falling stone and Aloe grabbed it. "Thanks, Skye," she called sweetly, cradling the stone in her hands. Skye grinned. "No problem."

Aloe looked around for someone to pass the stone to. Aerrow was flying dangerously close to Vera, just waiting for Aloe to toss the stone. Aloe made a motion to throw the stone to Skye again. Aerrow darted to the side, but soon realized that the stone had never left Aloe's hand. He looked up to see Aloe toss the stone straight up into the air above her. A light blue skimmer appeared out of nowhere above Aloe and executed a perfect roll through the air above Aloe's head. The rider, a tall girl with jet-black hair, grabbed the stone and flew in a quick circle around Aerrow, showing him the stone in her hand. "Too slow, Aerrow," she mocked.

Aerrow frowned. "After Melodie!" he called to the other Storm Hawks. Junko took his skimmer and flew towards Melodie, who swerved from side to side to make it harder to reach the stone. "Melodie, look out!" Aloe cried. Melodie looked, but it was too late. Aerrow had circled around and grabbed the stone from her hands. "Hey!" yelled Melodie as Aerrow zoomed away, laughing playfully.

"Boys NEVER play fair," complained Aloe. Vera roared in agreement.

~YYY~

"That was a good game," Aerrow said, sounding happy. "Better luck next time!"

"Yeah! We beat you," Finn mocked.

"UGH!" Skye said. At that moment, wind swept over Finn. As he fell, it blocked all wind out.

"Hey," Aloe began. "Why do you get all the good parts?" She looked off into the distance. "Okay, so you'll get to get a big part again," Skye responded.

"Yeah, whatever," Melodie said, dismissing the topic. "So, what do you guys want for lunch?" Melodie asked, sounding like a mom.

"Ooh, I want salad!" Aloe squealed. "What about sausages?" Junko suggested. Aloe stared at Junko like he said, "I like liver." "Animals are friends, not food," she said briskly.

Junko shrugged. "Why can't you like animals and still eat 'em? They are pretty tasty you know. You should try them sometime!" Aloe glared. "Not on your life!" Vera snorted and flames spurted from her nostrils for a brief second.

"Anyway," said Piper. "I'm starving. Let's go eat."

"Sure thing," Melodie smiled. "I have some sandwiches back on Terra S.A.M."

Finn frowned. "Can't we go to a restaurant somewhere?" he whined. "I'm sick of home-food!"

Aloe looked at Melodie. "D'you wanna take 'em to 'Waterfalls'?"

Junko cocked his head. "What's 'Waterfalls'?" he asked.

"It's the local restaurant," Aloe explained. "It's only for squadrons."

"Cool!" exclaimed Aerrow. "Alright, let's go! Where is it?"

Melodie pointed. Everyone looked behind Aerrow. A small terra was just visible through the haze of clouds.


	3. Waterfalls

Chapter 2

The Storm Hawks landed on the terra seconds before Skye and Melodie did. Aloe and Vera landed last. As everyone except Aloe parked their vehicles, Aerrow looked up at 'Waterfalls'. It was huge and very, very blue. The doors were big enough to admit Vera. "Why is the door so big?" Junko asked, voicing Aerrow's thoughts.

"Dragons are equals here," said Aloe. "So of course they're allowed in. Right, Vera?" Vera nodded her head.

Stork's eye twitched. "D-Dragons are allowed in?" he stuttered.

Aloe pushed open the doors and everyone inside looked up as she and Vera entered. Skye, Melodie and the other Storm Hawks followed them.

The Storm Hawks looked around in amazement. Inside, there were small wooden tables dotting the restaurant. There was a large fountain in the center and there were little waterfalls running down the sides of the stone basin and flowing down, the small rivers weaving through the tables. Unlike the cold greeting they'd gotten at the Sky Shanty, everyone smiled, waved and shouted out hellos. A waiter hurried up to them. "Table for eight plus a dragon and a sky monkey?" he asked them.

"Yes, please," Skye responded. She let the waiter lead them to the back of the room. Everyone sat down at their table and looked at the menu.

"Sweet!" Junko exclaimed. "They've got a seafood platter!" Vera pointed at something on her menu and said something to Aloe in dragonese. Aloe responded with the same language.

The waiter came and took everyone's order. Then he collected their menus and walked over to the table beside them, where a lone man was sitting. Aloe looked at the man with surprise. "That's Robin of the Nightwings!" she cried. "But where's the rest of his squadron?"

Melodie shrugged. "Who knows?" she said. "I haven't seen them in ages."

"Actually, it's more like a week," Skye said. "Didn't those guys say they were going to some terra or something for a crystal?"

Melodie frowned. "But this is the elemental's side of the Atmos," she pointed out. "We don't use crystals here, unless…" Her voice trailed off as the waiter arrived with a pitcher of water and two baskets of bread. "Oooh ooh ooh!" Junko squealed, picking up one of the baskets and wolfing the contents down.

Melodie watched Junko in disgust. "No wonder they gave us two baskets!" she cried and passed the other one around. Melodie's wandering eyes floated over to where Robin was sitting. His body was hunched over the table; his head hung low. His fingers kept on sweeping against the table.

Before Melodie could approach Robin, the door opened and the rest of the Nightwings walked in. One of them, who had bleached-blond hair, smacked Robin on the back so hard that Melodie thought his guts were going to spill out on the table. "Aw, cheer up, Robin," the man said lightheartedly. "You're at Waterfalls. Everything is behind us now."

Robin's face turned pale. He buried his face in his hands. "The monster," Robin moaned.

A guy with spiky green hair elbow jabbed the blond guy. "Way to go, Darko," he said sarcastically. "Now he's NEVER going to recover."

"Well, it was his fault he went to get it!" Darko snapped. "I knew we should have NEVER gone to Terra Phobia!"

Suddenly, everyone in Waterfalls hushed. "Terra Phobia, eh?" Melodie finally said, raising an eyebrow.

"The only crystal that naturally exists on this side of the Atmos…" Skye began.

"And leads to undefeatable power?" Aloe finished.

A short silence followed, which was broken by a loud burp coming from Junko.

The Nightwings all looked over.

"Sorry," Junko said sheepishly.

Darko looked the Storm Hawks over. "Well, well, well! We have a new squadron in our midst! When did you get registered?" He leaned closer and frowned. "I've never seen any of you before, come to think of it."

"That's because they came from the other side of the Atmos," Skye said, almost proudly.

A loud gasp went up throughout the diner. "The…other side?" Darko asked slowly. "Interesting."

"I'm Aerrow," said Aerrow, standing up and putting out a hand to shake. "Sky Knight of the Storm Hawks."

"I'm Darko," said Darko, shaking Aerrow's hand. "Sharpshooter and co-pilot of the Nightwings. Our Sky Knight over there is just recovering from our latest mission."

"To…?" Aerrow prompted.

"Terra Phobia," Darko replied. "Place of the Uhdivator."

The guy with green hair shook his head. "I think he was too eager to wait," he said.

"Dashed up there right away. Grabbed the crystal. Claims he saw a monster."

"A monster?" gasped Piper.

The guy nodded. "Do you know much about Terra Phobia?"

"Not really," Aerrow answered. Aloe, Skye and Melodie all nodded.

The guy pulled up a chair and sat down. The whole diner went quiet to listen.

"Terra Phobia is the home of a very powerful crystal," the guy began. "The _only _crystal on this side of the Atmos. Terra Phobia is quite a plain terra, but with the crystal, it's dangerous."

"Dangerous?" asked Piper.

"Robin led us to the terra, in hopes of finally getting the crystal. But, as his hand touched it," the guy shuddered. "His worst fear appeared."

"So, if you touch the crystal, your worst fear appears?" Finn guessed. "It wouldn't bother me. I'm not afraid of anything."

The green hair guy frowned. "Well then, if you're so brave, why don't YOU go there yourself? Bring back the crystal and you will be hailed as a hero."

Finn grinned. A hero! He liked the sound of that!

"I'm Djibouti," the green-haired guy said. "Navigator. And this is Kieran, Kentucky and Barbie Q." He gestured to each of the other squadron members, who all smiled and waved or said 'Hello'."

Suddenly, the waiter arrived and served the Storm Hawks' food. A large platter with a huge dead navy blue fish and octopus legs circling around it was served to Junko, while everyone else had a mixture of sandwiches, soup or salad. "YUMMY!" Junko cried, almost doing a face plant in his food. Crumbs flew everywhere, and surrounding people winced. "Ugh," a voice cried out. "Watch your mouth!" All the Storm Hawks' eyes widened and they all turned to face the person who had spoken.

"DOMIWICK!" everyone exclaimed.

Domiwick scowled at them. "Oh, it's you again," he said rudely.

Aloe looked at Domiwick curiously. "You know this guy?"

"He comes from the other side, too," said Piper agitatedly. "He has an ego bigger than Junko's appetite." Junko looked up. "What?" he asked cluelessly. He snagged a passing waiter. "Two more seafood combos please!" Piper rolled her eyes. Stork shuddered at the prospect of seeing more octopuses and dead fish.

"We thought we had seen the last of you when you stole my diving helmet and disappeared," said Piper angrily, narrowing her eyes.

Domiwick's cheeks distinctly reddened. "I arrived on this side of the Atmos," he said hotly, ignoring Piper's Hemet issue. "And heard about the famous Uhdivator crystal." He grinned happily. "And I'm going to find it!"

There was a long pause. Junko's slurping was the only noise in the diner.

"You won't know where to find it," scoffed Melodie.

"You're never gonna get it off that terra," laughed Skye.

"If the Nightwings can't do something, nobody can," said Aloe. Robin stopped shaking with fright long enough to beam at Aloe.

Domiwick scowled and stood up. "I will bring back the Uhdivator crystal," he announced grandly. "Do or die!"

"You just might do that," said Barbie Q., shivering.

"We'll go with you," someone said. It took almost a full minute for everyone to realize that it was Aloe who had spoken.

"Aloe!" Skye hissed. "Are you crazy?"

"Probably," Aloe answered cheerfully. "But I want to see this guy try to find the Uhdivator."

"We'll go too," said Aerrow firmly.

"And me," said Darko. "For Robin's sake."

Skye sighed. "Then Melodie and I are coming, too."

Suddenly, Robin looked up. "I'll go, too," he said hoarsely.

"But, you don't look well enough to," said Darko gently. Robin shook his head. "I know what to expect now. With three Sky Knights with us, we might get this crystal yet."

Aerrow and Melodie both grinned.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Aloe chimed in. "Let's go!"

Everyone in Waterfalls began clapping and cheering.


	4. Take the Chance

Chapter 3

"That's Terra Phobia?" Finn asked incredulously. He pointed at a small, barren terra.

"That's it," said Robin. "When you have the crystal, you need to get off the terra as soon as you can. Once you're off the terra, your fear will vanish."

"I fear nothing," bragged Finn as everyone landed on the terra.

"I'm glad _you_ do," said Aloe as she hopped off Vera's back. "I'm a bit nervous."

Finn looked sideways at her. "You were the most eager to go!" he cried.

"But… I don't know what my biggest fear is," Aloe confessed. "I don't know what to expect."

"You can hold my hand if you want," offered Finn, only half-joking. Aloe looked at him like he was crazy but took his hand anyway.

Stork was walking around in no order, almost paralyzed with fear. When he saw Aloe and Finn holding hands, he completely freaked out. "HOLDING HANDS!!!!" he shrieked, running through them like he was playing Red Rover. "You know how many germs can be passed from hand-to-hand contact? Disease! Pestilence!"

Aloe watched Stork with interest. "Is he always like this?" she asked.

"That's our Stork," said Finn. "Always looking out for our health."

"Holding hands it dangerous," Stork helpfully reminded them. "You can catch deadly viruses!"

Aloe shrugged. "I'll chance it," she said, taking Finn's hand again. Stork fainted.


	5. Germs and a Vast Landscape

Chapter 4

Stork heard a song play in his mind.

_"Germs, germs, and bacteria can help you sometimes. Don't be afraid to hold someone's hand 'cause you got them, white blood cells…"_

"Stork, Stork!" Stork heard a voice calling to him, but he refused to get up.

"It's hopeless," Skye said with discomfort.

"Nothing is ever hopeless!" Aloe said, sounding pretty hopeless herself.

"We'll just have to leave him here," Finn said.

"**NO**," Aerrow and Piper said at the exact same time.

"Listen to Mommy and Daddy," Domiwick mocked.

"Oh, I know!" Melodie piped up. "Stork can go on Vera."

"That's a great idea!" Aloe beamed. Aerrow's eyes met with Melodie's and he smiled.

_"I'm germy germ," _a smiling germ said. His voice was so funny that Stork couldn't resist it. He laughed for the first time in days-he laughed not a fake laugh but a long roll on the floor laugh.

Germy germ continued. _"Germs are bad but with the way you wash your hands…germs are afraid of your squeaky hands."_

No one knew this, but Stork's hands were naturally squeaky. Stork laughed. This germ was sure funny.

"Tell me tell me more," Stork pleaded.

_"All right," began germy germ. _

Stork was finally put onto Vera after many attempts (he was very heavy).

"Ready!" Aloe said cheerfully.

"Make sure he doesn't fall off," Robin warned.

"Let's go," Aerrow ordered. The Nightwings, Storm Hawks, Domiwick and the Silver Cats nodded.

:333

"Okay," Melodie sighed, surveying the crew. "How are we going to enter that terra?" she asked, pointing to where Terra Phobia was.

Finn pumped his fist high into the air. Domiwick casually crossed his arms and leaned against a tall rock. "Leave it to us!" Finn and Domiwick cried in unison. Realizing they each had said something at the same time, the two exchanged looks and made a mad dash for the crystal in the terra. "But… that won't work!" Kieran cried out. Kentucky clucked in agreement, and Radarr screeched for Finn.

Domiwick was not much of an athlete. The more he ran, the slower he got, and his breathing was deeper.

"I can run faster on ice!" Finn sneered as he surpassed Domiwick.

"H-hey," Domiwick panted, putting on a burst of speed and catching up to Finn. The two ran simultaneously side by side until they were just inches from reaching the crystal. Domiwick's eyes grew wide. Slowly, he put out a hand to take it, but before he could, Finn suddenly knocked his hand aside.

"Hey, Finn said, stepping in front of the crystal. "Let the Finnster do this job. He fears **nothing**."

Finn's hand closed around the crystal and suddenly the atmosphere became still and silent. Finn turned around with the crystal in his hands. "Nothing's happening-" He froze. In front of him lay a flat, barren landscape. Everyone had vanished. Not even Vera could be seen.

Finn's face paled and his eyes grew wide. "Uh…g-guys?" he asked nervously.

No one answered him.

Finn's heart began to beat twice as fast as normal. "WHERE IS EVERYONE?" he cried out in fear, still clutching the crystal.

**~U~**

"What's up with Finn?" Skye asked slowly. Finn had grabbed the crystal, turned around, and freaked out. He was apparently terrified of something… that wasn't there.

"If his worst fear isn't physical, only the person fearing can see it," replied Darko.

"How can you see something that isn't physical?" Piper asked in a doubting voice.

Aloe dashed up to Finn. "Finn?" she asked unsurely. She reached out to touch his arm. Her hand went right through him. Aloe screamed and leaped backwards. Piper reached out to touch Aloe's arm. "You're solid," she said slowly. "Does that mean Finn's a… ghost?"


	6. Food Shortage

Chapter 5

Finn panicked. "Where's everybody?" he cried out. "HELLO?"

Suddenly, a hard tap came on his shoulder. "Yeah?" he said nonchalantly, thinking it was one of the Storm Hawks or Aloe. Finn turned around instead to look into the eyes of a huge clown! Finn's eyes inflated to the size of beach balls as the menacing clown hovered over him.

The clown took one giant step towards Finn, causing him to jerk back. Finn shook like a vibrating cell phone as he pointed his finger at the clown. "Stay… right-t-t-there," he stuttered, slowly backing away from the clown. "At least there's only one of you."

The clown grinned and took one huge step to the side. Finn could only gasp in horror as a hundred more clowns were revealed before his before his eyes, with pale white makeup, curly colourful hair and round red noses. The hundred clowns gave a hundred evil grins and teetered side by side, towards Finn, who could not take it anymore. He felt numb as he collapsed to the ground, giving a blood curdling scream.

~*~

_We are fully aware that there is already a FanFiction about Finn's greatest fear being clowns. That seriously was a coincidence, and we discovered it only after we wrote that part. And yes, we agree, that Finn's worst fear should be clowns. _

~*~

Aloe gasped as Finn hit the ground; the crystal rolling out of his hand. "Finn!" she cried, lifting his head off the ground and placing it on her lap. The Storm Hawks, Nightwings and Martial Cats/whatever quickly rushed to Finn's pale limp body.

Domiwick scoffed. "Stupid kid," he muttered and bent down to pick up the crystal. "I ain't afraid of ANYTHING." He quickly picked up the Uhdivator and held it up to eye level. All were too busy worrying about Finn to notice.

At first, all looked normal to Domiwick as he fingered the crystal like it were some valuable diamond. "See?" he said in a cocky voice. "I really do fear nothing." He was about to walk away from the group and fly away on his skimmer when something behind him made a sound.

_"Mew?"_

Domiwick's head quickly spun around. His body froze as he stared into the eyes of a furry white cat. It mewed sweetly as it stepped aside to reveal twenty more of its kind. Then, orange cats appeared out of nowhere and made their way towards Domiwick. Domiwick's face turned snow white as he let out a huge, girly scream and ran in circles. "CATS!!!" he yelled. "Cute sweet cats! Run! They give RABIES!!!!!!"

Everybody quickly turned to watch Domiwick run around in circles screaming something about cats. "What's the matter with him?" Aerrow asked, frowning.

"His greatest fear must be…cats!" said Skye, giggling.

"What's up with him?" Aloe asked, still on the ground. "I love cats."

"Don't we all?" added Junko.

Domiwick fell on the ground and began to roll around, swatting the air. "THEY'RE ON ME! THEY'RE ON ME! THOSE RABID CATS!"

Mortally offended, Aloe kicked Domiwick on the side-hard, knocking him out. "Cats are nice creatures," Aloe insisted. "And they are NOT rabid!"

"Hey," Melodie said, trying to contain her laughter. "Respect the fear."

The Uhdivator crystal fell out of Domiwick's hand and rolled to a stop at Junko's feet. Junko picked it up. "Can we get something to eat?" he asked nervously. "I'm getting scared. Food steadies my nerves."

Aerrow slowly shook his head at Junko. "Didn't you hear?" he asked. "There's no food."

Junko gasped. "No…food?"

"There's a big shortage," Piper explained. "We'll never be able to eat again."

Junko screamed. "OH NO!!!!" he cried.


	7. The Rightful Owner

Chapter 7

Aerrow looked at Junko strangely. "All I said was, 'We don't have time for food now, Junko.'"

"And I said, 'He's right, we need to deal with the Uhdivator,'" said Piper. Junko screamed again and fainted.

"I think he's hearing different things," Skye said. "You must be telling him that his worst fear has come true."

"But…we weren't," said Piper, confused.

"Perhaps he's hearing differently," suggested Robin.

At that moment, Finn groaned and opened his eyes. "Ow… what happened?"

"Finn!" cried Aloe, hugging him. "Are you alright?"

"Clowns," replied Finn. Aloe looked at him. "Clowns?" she repeated.

"I'm afraid of clowns," said Finn reverently.

"Finn, are you feeling okay?" asked Aloe with concern.

Stork chose this moment to come to again. He sat up on Vera's back and clutched at his head. "Ohhh…" he groaned. As his vision came into focus, the first thing he saw was Aloe hugging Finn. Stork squeaked. "ACK!" he cried. He zipped up to them and started to swat. "OFF! OFF! OFF! You know the germs you can get from hugging?!?"

Finn and Aloe stared at him.

Stork stared back.

"What germs can we catch just by hugging?" asked Aloe curiously.

"BAD ONES!" Stork informed her.

"I'll chance it," replied Aloe, and hugged Finn again. Once again, Stork fainted.

~*~

"Oh, come on!" Skye exclaimed. She quickly came toward Aloe and Stork with a raised hand. Aloe winced. There was a loud smacking noise as Skye vigorously slapped Stork.

"Stop, it's no use," Melodie said, trying not to laugh. Skye paid no attention and kept slapping Stork, until she got tired and staggered toward a wall and slid down.

"So, how are we going to take the Uhdivator?" Aerrow asked, ignoring Skye's deep breaths.

Finn thought slowly. "The rightful owner may not be affected by the crystal," he said suddenly. Everyone whipped their heads around. "What?" he asked. "I read about it on my decoder brain."

"So, there is a rightful owner?" Aloe asked.

Melodie took a deep breath. "Only one way to find out," she said, snatching the Uhdivator.

Melodie stood there. In front of her was a man in armor holding a big drum. "CHARGE!" the man cried. Melodie then realized that there were thousands of men behind him with drums. The men banged on their drums and started running toward her. She dodged, kicked and fought with all her might. She was urged to cover her ears. She finally dropped the Uhdivator. She could not handle it anymore.

~*~

"What is she doing?" Skye asked. Melodie was kicking and punching in a weird chicken dance. The Uhdivator dropped out of her hands.

Piper picked up the Uhdivator and examined it. "I wish I had my supplies here," she said thoughtfully. "Then I could study this crystal." She sighed. Then, with a start, she realized that she was holding the Uhdivator crystal…but nothing was happening. She turned to her friends triumphantly. "Nothing's happening!" she cried.

Aloe glared at her. "Oh, shut up, Piper," she said rudely. "Stop showing off."

Piper's mouth fell open.

"Yeah, Piper," Aerrow snapped. "Who cares?"

This made Piper gasp. She began to shake. "Guys?" she asked.

"Go away," Finn said cruelly. "No one here wants you anymore."

Piper's lip trembled. Then she burst into tears, dropping the crystal.

~*~

"Piper!" gasped Melodie, dashing over and putting a hand on Piper's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Go away," wept Piper. "You don't want me anyway."

"I think you just experienced your greatest fear," Aerrow said gently, putting an arm around her shoulder to comfort her. Piper sniffed. "So… nobody hates me?" she whispered.

"Nobody hates you," said Aerrow. "How could we?"

Piper smiled a watery smile.

Finn stood up, feeling better again. "Okay, then. How are we going to get this stupid crystal off the terra? And what does it do, anyway?"

"It's the most wonderful crystal in the world!" was all Robin and Darko would say.

"How about if we just pass the crystal from hand to hand?" Aloe suggested. "Then maybe if we're not actually _holding_ it we won't feel the effects." She grabbed the crystal and started tossing it from hand to hand. Nothing happened.

"Oh yeah! My plan worked!" Aloe cheered, and accidentally stopped juggling the crystal. Suddenly, a loud buzzing noise came from behind her. Aloe stiffened with terror and slowly turned around. The ugly face of a gigantic hornet stared back at her.

Aloe let out a blood-curdling scream. The hornet buzzed angrily and flew at Aloe. As Aloe threw up her hands in front at Aloe. As Aloe threw up her hands in front of her in a feeble attempt to protect herself, the crystal fell out of her hands. The hornet disappeared as Aloe lost her balance and tumbled over backwards.

~*~

"Aloe!" cried Finn, rushing forward and putting out his arms. Aloe fell backward into Finn's arms and gasped. "What…was…" she began. Finn put an arm around her waist to steady her. "Are you okay?"

Aloe closed her eyes and pressed her palms against her forehead. "That was completely terrifying," she said, smiling at Finn. "Thanks for catching me."

"Anytime," replied Finn. They smiled at each other like they were the only two there.

"Everyone should get out of this terra, NOW," Aerrow commanded. "Before more trouble is caused."

"Like those lovebirds over there?" Domiwick said sarcastically, pointing to Aloe and Finn. The two were just about to lean forward and kiss before they realized that all eyes were on them. Finn's cheeks turned a bright pink as he suddenly dropped Aloe to the ground. "OOF!" Aloe cried as she fell. "I…telling her a secret," Finn said defensively. "A secret about…um…tofu!"

Piper nodded her head thoughtfully. "Sure, Finn," she said, jumping onto her heli scooter and revving the engine. "Sure."


	8. Mission Phobia

Chapter 8

Back on Terra S.A.M., everyone gathered around in a circle.

"We need a plan!" Aerrow cried once all had gathered to listen.

"Can't we go any further than that?" Finn asked impatiently.

Piper rubbed her chin in worry. "I'm thinking, I'm thinking," she said anxiously.

Melodie crossed her arms. "We can always try a 'hot potato' game with it," she sighed. "Noticing that when our worst fears appeared, we were holding the crystal for a long time."

"Just as I suggested back at Terra Phobia," Aloe said informatively. "If we only held the crystal for one second at a time, and kept tossing it back and forth, maybe the crystal will get confused."

Finn frowned. "How can a crystal get confused?" he asked.

Skye shrugged. "WHO CARES?!?"

"So, we're going to pretend that the crystal is some hot piece of coal and just keep tossing it back and forth?" Junko asked.

"That's right," Aerrow said confidently. "Let's get to work, team, because we are going to get that crystal off the terra!"

~SILVER~

Finn picked up the orange stone and tossed it around in his hands. "Heads up, Aloe!" he called, and tossed it to her. Aloe caught it and threw it to Junko, who tossed it to Melodie, whose fingertips brushed against the stone but did not manage to grab it. The stone fell to the ground with a thud.

Melodie groaned. "ARGH!" she cried, scooping up the stone. "This is so hard!"

"Aw, it's no big deal," Skye assured her. "This is what practice is for!" Melodie looked doubtful but steered her skimmer back to where the Storm Hawks and Silver Cats were.

"Remember, you guys have to keep the stone moving at all times until you cross that marker," Djibouti reminded, pointing to a pile of shiny rocks in the distance. "If you even hold it for a split second, we Nightwings will do this:" Djibouti gestured to Kieran, who flashed a wave of darkness momentarily. Everyone winced.

"That's just to stimulate the effects of the Uhdivator on Terra Phobia," Barbie Q. informed them gently. Everyone nodded mechanically.

"But, wait," Aerrow said suddenly. "Don't you guys need to practice?"

"You mean, getting the Uhdivator?" Kieran replied, glancing over at the rest of his squadron, who looked sheepishly back.

"Too many people tossing the stone around would get kind of wild, don't you think?" Barbie Q. pointed out. "We wish not to cause more trouble on Terra Phobia."

"But, of course we'll be looking out for you guys, in case something does happen," Robin said.

"Don't sweat it," Finn said reassuringly. "That thing will be off the terra before you can say, ''."

Stork shuddered. "Hippos and monsters equipped with…phobia?" he stuttered, watching as all flew off into the sky, tossing the stone around. "Somebody wake me up."

~SILVER~

For the next few days, the Storm Hawks, Silver Cats and Nightwings did nothing but "hot potato", except for the times when they had to eat and sleep…of course. It was then that finally, everyone was quite smooth with handling an orange stone so as to Robin saying, "I think we're ready to move onto Terra Phobia, don't you think?"

"YEAH!" everybody cheered.

"Then go, get a move on!" Robin cried, and everyone flew off, towards Terra Phobia.

^.^

Moments later, the Storm Hawks and the Silver Cats hovered over Terra Phobia, where the Uhdivator lay.

"Stay in close formation!" Melodie commanded, descending towards the crystal. Everyone else followed her. Melodie quickly scooped up the crystal and tossed it ahead of her. Aerrow put on a burst of speed, grabbed the crystal and briskly tossed it over to Finn, whose skimmer wing accidentally knocked it down for the ground.

"No!" Aloe cried as everyone dove toward the direction the crystal was headed for. Aerrow swiftly swooped under the crystal and it landed in the center of his palm.

"Yes!" Finn and Junko cried.

"No!!!" Aloe, Skye and Melodie cried in horror.

Aerrow's eyes grew wide. "What?" he asked, confused. Evil laughter suddenly rang throughout the terra. He whipped his head around, and his eyes grew wide as he faced an angry troop of Talon Cyclonians. Behind them was a large airship, and on that airship had the other Storm Hawks, Vera, Skye, Aloe and Melodie, all tied up and locked in a cell.

The Cyclonians smiled evilly and the airship tipped to the side, letting the boxed up cell slide off into the ground; the prisoners let out a frightened scream. "NO!!!" Aerrow cried, quickly descending towards his friends.

Just then, a snicker came from up above Aerrow. Startled, he looked up, only to see a Talon open a large crate and allowing thousands of grey mice to downpour on Aerrow. In total shock, he flung the Uhdivator at all the mice, which promptly disappeared.

"Aerrow!" Piper gasped. Radarr shrieked and leapt onto Vera as Aerrow and his skimmer crashed to the ground in a crumpled heap.

* * *

_**Oh no! Aerrow's crashed down! **_

**_Not to mention his fear of mice... -_-_**

**_Whaddya think now? Review and speak your mind! =D_**


	9. The Final Plan

**Chapter 9**

"Aerrow!" Piper gasped. Radarr shrieked and leapt onto Vera as Aerrow and his skimmer crashed to the ground in a crumpled heap.

"I wonder what he saw." Melodie said agitatedly.

"Whatever happened, I hope he's alright," said Aloe, watching Piper run to revive her favourite Sky Knight. Radarr let out a sad little squeal. Aloe patted the Sky Monkey's head gently. "I know," she said to him sympathetically.

Meanwhile, on the ground, Aerrow stirred. He opened one eye and then the other. He could see several faces looking over him worriedly. Aerrow groaned and sat up. "What…happened?"

"You must have held the crystal for too long," Junko said fearfully.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked with concern.

"I think so," replied Aerrow. He glanced at the crystal glowing innocently on the ground. "That crystal is _evil_," he said, narrowing his eyes. "Why do we have to go through all the trouble to get it, anyway?" he asked, turning to look at Darko. "What does it _do_?"

Darko looked away. "We can't tell you," he muttered.

"Well, I'll tell you something," said Aerrow angrily. "If you don't tell us what the crystal does NOW, then we're leaving!"

A long pause followed, soon to be broken by Finn.

"What's gotten into you, Aerrow?" Finn asked. "Mad that you experienced your _BIGGEST FEAR_?"

Aerrow flushed slightly. "Uh…"

"Then don't sweat it," Melodie said. "Besides, we're only a few feet away from getting the Uhdivator off that terra. It won't be hard. You just forgot to toss it, you see."

"Yeah, Aerrow," Piper coaxed. "Come on."

Aerrow frowned. "I can't…" he mumbled, staring at his broken skimmer.

"Yes, you can!" argued Piper.

"No, I can't," Aerrow shot back.

"Yes, you can!" said Piper.

"No, I can't!" Aerrow replied, this time a little more snappishly.

"Yes you can, yes you caaaaan!" Aloe and Melodie sang, spreading their arms and smiling. Everyone stared at them.

Melodie shrugged. "What?" she asked.

Aloe twirled around. "It's from a song," she explained, dancing in front of Finn. She smirked at him and said, "Anything YOU can do I can do BETTER!"

"HA!" exclaimed Finn, crossing his arms.

"I can do anything better than you," Aloe smiled smugly.

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can!"

"No, you can't!"

"Yes, I can!"

"No, you can't!" Finn argued back.

"Yes, I can," Aloe sang.

"Yes, she can!" Melodie added.

Finn stalked over to the Uhdivator crystal and began tossing it from hand to hand. "I can hold on to this crystal for longer! I can keep this crystal longer than you!" Finn tilted his head to the side and grinned at Aloe through slit eyes.

"No, you can't," said Aloe, grabbing the crystal from him.

"Yes, I can!" protested Finn, snatching it back.

"GUYS!!!" yelled Robin. "Cut the song and dance routine!"

Aloe and Finn did not listen. The crystal slipped from their hands and bounced along the ground.

Everyone watched it roll to a stop in front of Skye. Skye picked it up. "You guys are hopeless," she called, singing the words. "I can hold it longer. _I _can hold the crystal longer than-" she froze as a big, slumbering bear appeared in front of her. After that, her face turned white. She raised a shaking finger behind Aloe and Finn. "B-B…" Aloe and Finn whipped around and looked nervously behind them.

Nothing was there. Finn shrugged. "I see nothing," he said.

"Better let go of the crystal, Skye," Aloe advised. But Skye only screamed and turned to run away.

At that moment, Stork quickly stuck out a hand and grabbed the crystal from Skye. Stork stared at the crystal in his hands and promptly fainted again.

Skye stopped screaming and slowed to a walk. Then, she stopped and turned around. "It's gone. Oh… it's gone," she sighed.

"So, what are you afraid of, Skye?" Finn asked casually.

Skye glared. "Like I would ever tell you," she spat out.

"It starts with a 'B'," Aloe guessed.

Skye frowned. "I was ri-iiight," Aloe sang, dancing around in a circle. "I was ri-iiiight."

"Oh, SHUN YOU!" Skye yelled, and turned away, her arms crossed firmly across her chest.

"So, what now?" Junko asked uneasily. Aerrow and Skye were looking awfully peeved. Aloe and Finn were arguing again like little kids. The Nightwings were staring awkwardly at each other. Then…

"EUREKA!" exclaimed Finn and Aloe in unison suddenly. Everybody but Skye looked over at them.

"Why didn't we think of it before?" Aloe asked herself, slapping herself on the forehead.

"Think of what before?" Melodie wondered.

"Skye can use her powers to hold the crystal in the air while we all fly off!" Finn exclaimed with excitement. "Then she can manoeuvre the crystal off the terra without her worst fear appearing!"

"But…wouldn't her worst fear still appear, since her powers are touching it?" Aerrow asked pessimistically.

"It's worth a try!" said Melodie. "Skye? You catch that?"

Skye slowly turned around. "Yes, I heard," she said quietly. "Are you sure it's going to work?"

"Yes," said Finn and Aloe together again. "Don't worry."

Skye pointed her hand at the crystal and focused. The crystal rose a few feet in the air and halted. Skye braced herself, but her worst fear did not come. She let out a huge cheer. "It's going to work!" she cried.

Aerrow and Piper both smiled. All the Nightwings started cheering. Aloe squealed and hugged Finn.

"To your skimmers, everyone!" Aerrow called above the cheers. Then he looked at his own broken skimmer. "Uh…"

"We'll fix that," said Darko quickly. "For now, you can go on mine. We'll bring yours back to Terra SAM once it's fixed."

Aerrow smiled thankfully at Darko. "Thanks," he said, climbing on Darko's skimmer. "See you on Terra SAM!"

Everyone rose into the air and flew off; the Uhdivator Crystal levitating above Skye's open palm.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_That "No you can't, yes I can!" part is actually from a Broadway song, entitled "Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better" from the play called "Annie Get Your Gun", I think. In other words, the song isn't ours. You can only wish. And review. _


	10. Take and Tell

**Chapter 10**

"There's Terra SAM!" Junko cried joyfully, pointing. As Skye was "holding the Uhdivator", she smiled triumphantly. "I really think we're going to make it!" she said, almost in disbelief.

"I can't wait to see what it does!" Aloe squealed with excitement.

Finn stared at Aloe in astonishment. "You mean you don't know what it does?" he asked.

"The crystal's been on the terra for as long as I can remember," Aloe replied. "No one's EVER known what it did."

Moments later, all approached Terra SAM and landed. "YEAH!" Junko cried. "The crystal is safe now!"

"Time to find out what this Uhdivator does!" Skye cried, letting the crystal land in the center of her palm. Melodie glanced at it thoughtfully. "But…how do we activate it?" she asked.

"Leave all the worrying to me," Piper said, taking the crystal from Skye. "After a few days, I should have it all solved."

"Mission accomplished, everyone," Aloe said, putting her hand up for a high five. Everyone put up their arms and cheered. All except Stork, who burst into tears of laughter and began to roll on the ground.

"What's up with Stork?" Aloe asked, watching the Merb laugh awkwardly.

Aerrow shook his head and walked towards the condor. "We never know," he said sorrowfully. "We'll never know."

~SILVER~

Inside Stork's head, millions of zillions of germs surrounded Stork, and broke out in song and dance. _"I'm germy germ," _they sang in squeaky voices. _"I'm germy germ."_

~SILVER~

Many days later, the Storm Hawks, Aloe, Skye and Melodie were hanging out near the stream on Terra SAM. Vera flew in circles around the terra, just for flying fun. Aloe was teaching Finn how to sing "Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better". Skye was listening to Stork talk about GERMS and Melodie sat on a rock in the middle of the stream, watching the fish swim by. As a little red fish darted past her, a question suddenly dawned. "Whatever happened to…Domohowick?" she asked aloud.

Aerrow, who stood at the side of the stream, perked up at the question. "You mean, Domiwick?" he corrected Melodie.

Piper, who sat next to Aerrow on a rock, looked up from the book she was reading. "Domiwick?" she asked obliviously.

"Domiwick?" Junko echoed.

"Domiwick?" Finn asked.

"Domiwick?" Skye inquired.

"DOMIWICK?" Aloe cried out.

"D-D-Domiwick?" Stork stuttered.

Radarr shrieked and Vera snorted from above. The fish that swam in the stream made bubbles on the surface of the water. The wind whistled and a rustling noise was heard in the trees. Everyone stood still as the rustling noise grew louder and louder, until a familiar figure emerged from the trees.

"DOMIWICK!" everyone cried in unison.

Domiwick's face slightly reddened at the sight of the Storm Hawks and Aloe, Melodie and Skye. "Well, if it isn't the STORM HAWKS and the…the…KIDS," he spat out.

Aloe gasped. "You called us…KIDS?" she cried.

"We couldn't be any older," Melodie remarked sarcastically. Skye giggled.

Domiwick scowled. Aerrow returned the scowl. "What happened to you on Terra Phobia?" Aerrow asked suspiciously. Domiwick looked away. "I had some important business to take care of," he muttered.

Piper stood up and grabbed Domiwick's shoulder. "Important business, huh?" she asked.

Everyone leaned in closer to listen.

Domiwick's eye twitched. "I had important business to take care of," he repeated.

"Business that is none of yours!" And with that, Domiwick rudely pushed Piper off him and disappeared into the trees again.

Piper landed with a splash into the stream. "What the heck," Melodie muttered as she helped Piper up. Aerrow shook his head disappointedly, the disappeared to the condor. A few minutes later, he returned. "Domiwick took the Uhdivator," he reported sadly. Everyone hung their heads. "I knew it," Piper sighed.

Suddenly, engine noises broke through the sad tension in the air. All looked up as the Nightwings landed near where the Storm Hawks and SAMs were.

Darko was on Aerrow's newly repaired skimmer. When he landed, he got up and grinned at Aerrow. "Fixed it!" he cried. His grin faded when he saw Aerrow's downcast face. "What happened?" he asked worriedly. With a heavy heart, Aerrow told him.

The Nightwings all sighed sadly. Then Robin looked up. "Do you know where he is?" he asked.

At that moment, a skimmer appeared from out of the forest, flying away from Terra SAM.

"Does that answer your question?" Finn asked Robin.

"To your skimmers!" commanded Aerrow. "After Domiwick!"

Everyone jumped on their skimmers and were about to fly off when a bright light blinded them. "What is that?" Piper asked as the light slowly dimmed away.

"Find it!" Aerrow commanded everyone.

~SILVER~

On his skimmer, Domiwick gazed at the Uhdivator crystal happily. He looked it over, wondering what it was supposed to do. It must be something wonderful, he thought to himself, or else those people wouldn't have gone through so much trouble to get their hands on it. As Domiwick stared at the crystal once more, it suddenly began to glow.

Domiwick's eyes widened. "What in the Atmos?" he cried.

The crystal glowed brighter and brighter until it hurt to look at. Terrified, Domiwick closed his eyes as the light engulfed him.

TO BE SOLEMNLY CONTINUED…


End file.
